Sleepover at the Ketchums
by sheltie
Summary: Ash is back at home after traveling the Sinnoh region and all three of his female companion have a sleepover at his house. Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Sleepover at the Ketchums**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don't own Pokémon at all_

Giggles were heard coming from upstairs as Ash turned over on the couch.

_Oh great, I wonder what they're talking about now_ Ash thought

In what is Ash's room there were three girls. Dawn, May, and Misty. The owner of the room was downstairs sleeping on the couch. He was back home after winning the Sinnoh league, but when he returned home he found a lot of guests waiting for his return. His mother had a grand meal all prepared, Prof. Oak was there, Pokémon watcher Tracey, Ash's good friend Misty, and Ash's other friend May. They had a big party to celebrate the champion, but when it was time for the guests to leave Ash's mom arranged who would sleep where. Brock would get the guest room, the three girls would get Ash's room and Ash would sleep in the living room on the couch. Now Ash wasn't too happy about this, but was a bit too tired to argue _too_ much about it.

**In Ash's room**

"So he fried all of our bikes" Dawn said giggling

"Yep, I guess that's his odd way of meeting girls" Misty said laughing

"Well all of those were accidents though, I mean Ash didn't really mean to fry all of our bikes. I know mine was done by Team Rocket really" May said

"Well mine was done by Pikachu and a lightning storm" Misty said

"Yeah, you can blame Team Rocket on yours May, and a storm on yours Misty, but mine was done by Pikachu plain and simple" Dawn said pouting

"Only because you tried to capture him" Misty said

"I thought he was wild, I didn't think he was already caught" Dawn said defending herself

"Dawn, I may have not traveled to the Sinnoh region, but I know that there aren't any wild Pikachus there" Misty said

Dawn was about to retort when May jumped in.

"Let's hear some travel stories, okay" the brunette coordinator said

"Alright, here's one. We were in Celadon City and Ash was trying to win the Rainbow badge well, he was kicked out of the gym. So ::giggle:: the way he got back in was to ::giggle: dress up as a girl" Misty said falling over laughing at the end

Dawn and May were shocked then a mental image of Ash in a dress came to mind and they fell over laughing too.

"Oh man, Ash in a dress that's too much" Dawn said rolling on the ground

"I know, but it's the truth" Misty said giggling

It took a couple minutes for the laughter to subside and the three girls were calm enough to continue.

"Well I have a story too of Ash dressing up as a girl. It happened when we met some trainers one had Illumise and the other had Volbeats. Anyway the Volbeat trainer liked the Illumise trainer, but didn't know how to tell her. So we tried to help him out with Ash dressing up like the Illumise trainer" May said

Dawn and Misty were cracking up laughing at this and May was giggling.

Any others?" Misty asked

"I don't have anymore embarrassing stories about Ash. But he did help me a lot when I prepare for my contests though" May said

"Well that's Ash, always willing to lend a helping hand" Misty said smiling

"Yeah, even when all he wants to do is get to his next gym battle he takes time out and help someone in need" Dawn said totally agreeing with Ash's first female companion

"Yeah, Ash has always helped me work out the problems that I had after I loss a contest" May said

"That's what makes Ash a great guy, he helps you out and doesn't ask for anything in return" Misty said

"Yeah, he's help a Pokémon Ranger a few times" Dawn said

"Oh, you've met Solana then?" May asked

Dawn nodded

Misty however was confused and the two coordinators had to tell the gym leader about their adventures with a Pokémon Ranger.

"Wow! Sounds like a fun job. I guess we know another thing Ash can do if he stops being a trainer" Misty said

"You're right" May said

"Come on May, there has to some stories that have some juicy details" Dawn said

"Oh, um well let's see. Oh, well, this was my last contest that I had before I went off to Jhoto. We were in Terracotta town and I signed up for the contest and Ash did too." May said

"Ash signed up for a Pokémon contest?" Misty said shocked

"Don't acted so shocked Misty. In Sinnoh Ash did a contest or two" Dawn said

"Unbelievable, I never thought I'd hear Ash participating in anything unless it was a Pokémon battle" Misty said shaking her head

"Well he did. Anyway, Ash did very well and so did I. And we faced each other in the final round. In the end it turned to be a tie. So Ash had Sceptile use Leaf Blade and cut the ribbon in half so that we could both have it" May said

"I was wondering why you had half of a ribbon around your neck" Dawn said

"Yep, now its my good luck charm. Before every contest I give this ribbon a squeeze for luck" May said now holding out her half ribbon

"You know, I remember Ash holding his half ribbon at night sometimes" Dawn said thinking back

"Really?"

"Yeah, he'd look at it with a fond smile then put it away" Dawn said

May smiled at this

"Does our little coordinator have a crush on someone?" Misty said in a singsong voice

May's face went totally red at this.

"W-w-w-what are you talking a-a-about?" May stuttered out

"Oh, out with it May, do you have a crush on Ash or not?" Dawn asked bluntly

May's face was so red it was hard to believe that there was any blood left in the rest of her body.

"Come on May, you're amongst friends. You can tell us," Misty said gently

"Yeah, spill" Dawn said inching closer

"W-w-well, uh, um" May sputtered

Misty sighed, "look May, you should tell us or someone it isn't healthy keep this bottle up inside."

May's shoulders slumped. Misty then put a comforting hand on the young brunette's shoulder and gave her a comforting squeeze.

"I do, I do have a crush on Ash" May said in a small voice

"Really? When did you realize? How long have you had it? Are you going to do anything about?" Dawn asked in rapid succession

May's mouth opened and closed and did a very good impression of a Magikarp.

"Don't rush her Dawn" Misty scolded

Dawn sat back and pouted a bit

"Take your time May, you don't have to answer all of Dawn's questions" Misty said comfortingly

May nodded

"I guess it all started by him being so nice to me. This was my first journey and I didn't know anything and Ash just kind of took me under his wing. When I told them I wanted to be a coordinator instead of a trainer Ash was the first to congratulate me and then he began to help me train for my contests as he was training for his gym battles. Those training sessions really helped me see how much of a good trainer Ash was. Max and I never saw our dad battle since he thought we'd distract his opponent. But watching Ash battle was amazing and I guess I copied what he did and used it in my contests. Ash was my mentor in everything Pokémon really. I don't know really when my feelings for him changed, but they did. I know there was moments when it felt like more, but I can't really pinpoint when everything changed. But it was when I went through Jhoto and traveled on my own is when I really missed Ash's guidance. Maybe that's when I started to realize my feelings for Ash."

Through May's whole thing Dawn was squeezing a pillow and squeaking every once and a while. The girl loved this romantic stuff. Misty was smiling in a sisterly kind of way. She did at one time harbor feelings for her best friend, but soon got over them and was happy with what she had, a certain Pokémon watcher.

"So when are you going to tell him?" Dawn asked excitedly

"W-w-what?"

"Come on, when are you going to tell Ash that you like him?" Dawn asked

May was quite red in the face.

"Dawn, don't push her. She'll tell Ash when she think is right" Misty said helping out the young coordinator

Dawn huffed

"This is a big step that May has made Dawn. She has spoken her feelings out loud. It's going to be a while until she is ready to act on them" Misty said

Dawn huffed again, but nodded in understanding.

May felt relieved, she was relieved that she told someone how she felt, but now she felt another weight on her shoulders. Was she going to tell Ash her feelings? She knew that the boy was still dense when it came to matters of the heart and knew it would take a charging Rhydon and several Tauros to get it through the boy's head.

"I think you should take the direct approach" Dawn said

May turned to Dawn and blinked in confusion.

"What?" the brunette coordinator asked

"I was talking about how you should go about revealing your feeling to Ash" Dawn said

May stilled looked confused

Dawn sighed, "we all know that Ash can be and is probably the most dense person in the world, so if you if have to confess your feelings for him you have to be direct."

"But I never said anything about letting Ash know how I feel" May said

"I know, but it's best we start planning now than wait" Dawn said

May knew there was logic in that, but she didn't want to think about right now. Misty just sighed and shook her head.

It late that night and the three girls were all asleep. Well, two of them were. May was still awake trying to figure out if she was going to confess her feelings to Ash or not. She knew that Ash was very anxious to get going on his new journey, but he promised his mother that he would stay home for a day or two. She, on the other hand didn't have any kind of plans on where she was going to go next. She was hoping to travel with Ash again. That was part of the reason of coming to Pallet just as Ash was coming home.

And now that she's here and just spilled her deepest secret, she needed guidance. She sighed, there was no way she was going to get any sleep at the moment. So she crept out of her sleeping bag and moved to the door as quietly as she could not wanting wake her friends. So she headed downstairs and found Ash asleep on the couch. He didn't look very comfortable the way he was positioned. One leg was on top of the couch the other was hanging off the couch with the foot touching the floor. His arms were sprawled out and he was positioned so that his torso was twisted.

_Maybe I should wake so he won't wake in the morning with a bad back or something_ May thought

She walked over and began to shake her friend awake.

"Ash, Ash, wake up Ash" May said quietly

Ash mumbled, but slowly his eyes opened.

"May, what are you doing down her at this hour?" Ash asked as he yawned

"I couldn't sleep" May said

"Okay, then why'd you wake me up?" Ash asked rubbing his eyes

"Because you were sleeping in a very uncomfortable position" May said

"Oh" Ash said

Neither moved from their positions they were in, but soon May's legs got tired from being in the squat she was in. So she stood up.

"Well since I am wake you might as well tell me what's on your mind" Ash said

"W-w-what makes you think I have something on my mind?" May asked

"Because you never wake up in the middle of the night unless you have something on your mind" Ash said knowingly

May mentally cursed that Ash knew her so well.

"Fine" she said and sat down on the couch

They sat there in silence.

"So are you going to tell me? I'm not psychic," Ash asked

May blushed

Ash looked at her with a curious expression.

"Well, um I was wondering if you knew where you were heading to next?" May lied

"Don't know yet really" Ash said

May frowned slightly

"Hey don't worry about that. Where ever I go you're invited to come with me" Ash said

May smiled, "thanks Ash"

Ash smiled right back.

"No problem May, you're one of my best friends. I'd want you to be with me " he said

May felt something tingle inside from hearing this.

"So was that what you were worried about?" Ash asked

"Yeah" May said

"Well I am glad I was able to help you" Ash said

May smiled and hugged Ash, who returned the hug. She held the hug longer than she normally does, but it didn't look like Ash minded at all. When they broke apart she really felt that tingle. She got up and headed back up to bed after saying goodnight to Ash.

It was two days later and May sighed, she was on a boat heading to a new region with Ash and Brock. She smiled as she heard that the new region they were heading to had contests that she was itching to participate in. She wondered what kind of new Pokémon she'd see and how many new friends she'd meet. But more importantly this gave her a chance of possible telling Ash her feelings.

"Hey May, where are you?"

May looked up to see Ash wearing a new outfit his mom made for him.

"Right here Ash" she said

"Well come on, we're close to landing" Ash said

May nodded as Ash took her hand.

**End**

**A/N: That's the end of what I hope to be the first part of a two-shot story. Don't know when the second will be up, but I'm working on some ideas for it. Thanks for reading and please review. Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas to you all.**


	2. Campfire Talks

_I don't own __Poké__mon at all_

**A/N: second and last chap.**

**Chapter 2: Campfire Talks**

"May, what are you doing up so late?" Ash asked rubbing his eyes

May looked up from her jabbing of the dying fire.

"Sorry Ash, I didn't mean to wake you" May said

"You didn't but that doesn't matter. What is on your mind?" Ash asked

"I guess I'm too wired from our training session we had today" May said

"Yeah, you did very well today, I can't wait to see you compete in your next contest" Ash said smiling

May blushed slightly at this

"Thanks Ash, you didn't too bad yourself" she said

"Thanks" Ash said, "Is there something else on your mind?"

"What makes you say that?" May asked shocked

"Don't know, I just have a feeling" Ash said with a shrug

May sighed. She wasn't just up because she still had energy from the training today. It was because she was thinking her talk she had with Dawn and Misty when she slept over at the Ash's. She just talked to Dawn a few days ago at the Pokémon Center they were staying at. Dawn had asked her if she had told Ash how she felt yet and May told her she hadn't. This got Dawn riled up and began to berate May for not doing it yet and how she should do it right after their call. May tried to placated the blue-haired girl, but it didn't seem to work.

"_Come on girl, just tell Ash how you feel and then you'll have your happily ever after" _Dawn said

"It doesn't work that way Dawn and you know it. Besides, we're both very busy training" May said

"_Oh don't give me that excuse, I am able to still date Zoey and train at the same time"_ Dawn said

That's another thing May had to get used to. It seemed after they all parted ways Dawn met up with her friend and one of her rivals, Zoey. They began traveling together, which ended up with Zoey confessing her feelings to Dawn. Dawn was shocked at first by this, but decided to give it a go. They've been going strong for four months now.

"It's different for you and Zoey" May said

"_It doesn't have to be unless you make it. Plus, you two have it easier since you don't compete with one another"_ Dawn said

May sighed

"_May, you just need the courage to do this and I'm the one to give it to you"_ Dawn said

May groaned since she knew that Dawn wasn't very good at pep talks.

"_May, you love Ash and you need to tell him. I mean, you have liked him for a long time and it now is the time to let it out. Come on, you know you want to. Just suck it up and tell him then you'll feel better, I know it. Besides, you and Ash have plenty of opportunities for dates as you travel"_ Dawn said

May sighed, "that's your pep talk Dawn?"

"_Yeah, what do you think?"_ Dawn asked

"Don't quit your day job" May said

"_Hey, I thought that was a great pep talk"_ Dawn said pouting

"Sorry Dawn, but that wasn't" May said shaking her head

Dawn pouted

"Listen, I got to go, but it was great talking to you" May said

"_You too, and tell him!" _Dawn shouted then hung up

"May, are you alright, May?"

May shook her head as she returned to the present.

"What is it Ash?" she asked

"You've been quiet for a long while and I was getting worried" Ash said

"It's nothing, just thinking about a talk I had with Dawn" May said

"Oh, well then I hope it didn't give you a headache, that girl sure likes to talk" Ash said

May could only smile since she knew Ash was right about that. Dawn knew how to talk. A lot.

"So, are you going to tell me what is on your mind?" Ash asked now moving closer

May held in her breath as Ash was now only a few feet away from her. His knees almost touching hers.

"May?" Ash asked

"Yeah, Ash?" May said now with red cheeks

"You looked flushed, are you coming down with something?" Ash asked worriedly

May was about to speak, but Ash took his hand and placed it on her forehead to check for a fever. Sadly this only made May's cheeks to redden even more.

"You don't seem to be running a fever, but you looked flushed" Ash muttered

"It's nothing Ash, don't worry about me" May said hoping to have Ash's hands away from her though she wanted them on her more

"Are you sure May, I hate for you to get sick" Ash said with worry

"I'm fine Ash" May said

"Alright" Ash said as he removed his hands

May mentally cursed as she felt cold without Ash's hands touching her.

"Look May, I know something is wrong with you, I can tell. But if you don't want to tell me then you don't have to, I won't push you. But I want you to know that I'm here when you want to talk" Ash said

May smiled, "thanks Ash."

Ash smiled right back and leaned in making May blush bright red.

_Oh god, what is he doing_ May thought

Ash then leaned all the way in and gave May a quick kiss on the cheek. He pulled back quickly blushing just as red as May was.

"W-w-what was that?" May stuttered out

"I, uh, wanted to do that" Ash said

"You wanted to do that?" May asked shocked

"Uh, yeah, you see, I've been talking to Misty and we've been talking. And you see, she made me think about a few things. And, well, I've come to realize that I like you May" Ash said now with his head down

May's eyes widen. That little sneak. Misty went around her and plotted. She planted things into Ash's head. She didn't whether to thank the Cerulean Gym leader or throttle her.

"Um, Ash, what certain things did you and Misty talk about?" May asked

"Well, uh, we talked about how most of my stories include you heavily then Misty would point out how I always keep you in the front part of my mind. I would tell her that it was because I was looking out for you, but then she'd counter with that you were an experienced trainer and didn't need they kind of watching out for. She also got me think about my feelings, which to be honest I never thought of before. She got me to thinking about a lot of things and my feelings" Ash said

May was fidgeting a bit.

"Really" she said

"Yeah, I never knew how oblivious I was before" Ash said as he rubbed the back of his head

May couldn't help, but giggle.

"What's so funny?" Ash asked

"The word you used, I didn't think you knew that word let alone know how to use it in a sentence" May said giggling still

"Hey, I'm not stupid, you know" Ash said

"I know Ash, I know. But hearing you say that word just doesn't sound like you" May said

Ash couldn't help, but laugh along with May.

"You're right May, I'm not one to use words like that" he said

"So, what are your feelings for me?" May asked blushing

"Uh, um, well, I know that I like you May. I really do, but I'm too sure if these are feelings mean more. I mean, I haven't figured out this whole feelings thing out really" Ash said truthfully

May nodded, she liked how honest Ash was with her even if he didn't tell her what she wanted to hear.

"Look, um lets just see where this takes us" Ash said hesitantly

"Alright, how about we go out just the two of the next town we get to" May suggested

"Yeah, sounds great" Ash said nervously

May smiled.

"Goodnight Ash"

"Night May"

May snuggled in her sleeping bag feeling great. It wasn't what she had hoped for, but it was a start.

**End**

**That's the end of this one. If you want me to continue then let me know otherwise I'll end it here. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	3. First Date

**First Date**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don't own Pokémon_

**A/N: this is the third chap of my little series here. I apologize for the long delay, but this one took me a long time. Enjoy!**

May shifted uncomfortably as she sat in the Pokémon Center. They had finally made it to a little town where they'd rest and gather supplies. Though May wasn't nervous about that since she was used to this cycle. It was the fact that she'd be on her first date ever.

_It's alright, just relax. This will be easy_ May thought.

"What was I thinking" she muttered as she buried her face in her hands.

She remembered the little talk she had with Ash one night and how he wasn't sure how he felt about her and how she suggested they go out, just the two of them and see how it goes. Now this was a great idea at the time since they were in the woods far away from civilization, but now here they are now in a town.

"Hey May, ready to go?" Ash called.

May nodded and with shaky legs got up.

"Come on, I've heard of a nice little place here" Ash said.

May wondered if Ash knew what he was doing since this was his first date as it was hers.

"Um, where is Brock?" May asked.

"He's doing some shopping" Ash said.

"Okay, um do you know what we are going to do today?" May asked.

"Um, not really, I thought I'd just wing it really" Ash said sheepishly.

May sighed and shook her head. Leave it to Ash to go in without a plan. They arrived at a beautiful pasture with a stream going through it, which was quite breathtaking.

"Oh my, Ash it's amazing" May said.

"Yeah, I heard that it was a great spot for picnics" Ash said.

"But we didn't bring a picnic" May said.

Ash just smiled, which left May confused. He led down to the little stream that cut through the pasture. Once there Ash grabbed two big baskets that were hidden in a huge bush.

_Ash actually planned this_ May thought with surprise.

"Misty helped me out a lot with all this" Ash said when he saw the look on May's face.

_Of course, Misty helped him_ May thought.

May bent down and helped Ash pull out a blanket and then they spread it out so they could lie on. In the other basket Ash had a nice collection of sandwiches, drinks, rice balls, and treats.

"This amazing" May said in awe.

"Uh, well, Brock helped me out on this part since I can't really cook" Ash said rubbing the back of his head.

May smiled.

They ate in silence just enjoying one another's company. Neither felt the need to speak since they've been friends for such a long time that they didn't need to talk to fill the silence.

"Are you having fun?" Ash asked hesitantly.

May turned to Ash and found that he looked nervous.

"I am Ash, this is nice" she said smiling.

Ash seemed to let off a sigh of relief and relaxed.

"That's good. I hadn't a clue on what to do and even with Misty coaching me I still was unsure if I was doing this right" he said rubbing the back of his head.

May smiled since it was very rare to see Ash this nervous. Sure she's seen Ash nervous before, but somehow it was different from any other time. It was like this was a brand new kind of nervousness and it was kind of cute.

"You're doing fine Ash" she said supportively.

"Great, I didn't want to you to have a bad time" Ash said.

May smiled since that was Ash for you. He always wanted to make sure all of his friends were having a good time.

They ate the rest their picnic lunch then afterward settled down and relaxed. Now this wasn't really a date that May had dreamed of, but it seemed to fit so well and better than her dreams.

"Thanks for this day Ash" May said.

"No problem May, I'm glad you're enjoying yourself" Ash said smiling.

May smiled right back.

They spend the rest of the day lounging and talking about their battles and what they could do to improve themselves. By the time they noticed it how late it was the stars were out.

"I guess we lost track of the time" May said.

"Yeah, but this was fun" Ash said.

"Yeah" May said bobbing her head up and down.

"We should probably be heading back. Brock is probably worrying" Ash said.

"Yeah, I guess so" May said not feeling like leaving yet.

"I guess we can stay here a bit longer" Ash said noticing May's hesitancy.

May looked at Ash then smiled her thanks. She didn't want to have this day end and if they could stay here a few more minutes then it was fine by her. She felt Ash's arm wrap an arm around her shoulder and she felt herself blush. When he pulled her closer to him she felt her blush intensify, but she didn't pull away. She laid her head on his chest and got comfy.

It became real late and May had dozed off. Ash saw this and smiled. He picked her up gently not wanting to wake her and carried back to the Pokémon Center. Once there he put her to bed then took of her shoes and took off her gloves and bandanna.

"Night May" he said then went to bed himself.

The next morning May awoke in her bed wondering how she got there in the first place. She looked around and found that the room was empty. She got up and ready for the day. Once refreshed she found Ash and Brock sitting in the Center's lobby area.

"Hey guys" she greeted.

"Hey May" Brock greeted.

Ash looked at May and smiled, which made May smile right back and blush slightly. She then settled down and sat down next to Ash.

"Um Ash, how'd I end up in bed last night?" she asked.

"You fell asleep and didn't want to wake you so I carried you back to the Pokémon Center and tucked you in" Ash said.

"Thank Ash" May said smiling.

"No problem" Ash said.

May smiled and couldn't wait and wonder what her next date with Ash will be like.

**End**

**A/N: I apologize for how short this one than my first two, but I thought this length felt right. If you want me to continue this one let me know. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	4. Getting Serious

**Getting Serious**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don't own Pokémon_

**A/N: this is the next part of my little Ash/May series. So sorry it took me so long to get to this, but I've been really busy as of late with my other stories and I was having a hard time trying to figure out how to write this one. Hope you enjoy!**

It had been weeks since that first date Ash and May had been on and the two have been spending more time together. Their companion Brock seemed to realize this and gave them their space. But now things were getting to a point where May needed answers from Ash. She had tried many times to talk about it with Ash, but was quite busy with his training for his next gym battle. Plus, she was training for her next contest that neither had time. Until one night.

"Ash, can we talk?" May asked.

"Sure, what about May?" Ash asked.

"Um, where are we in our relationship?" May asked.

Ash blinked. He hadn't a clue what May was talking about. Sure he had talks with Misty. But never had they had a talk about this.

"I have no idea May. I've never been in this kind of thing before" Ash said honestly.

"Oh, so do even care if we are a couple or not?" May asked trying to hold back her tears.

"I honestly don't know May. I like how we've been close, but I just don't know" Ash said shaking his head.

May turned her head to not let Ash see her tears.

"Okay Ash, well goodnight" she said quickly.

"Wait May" Ash said, but May had gotten into her sleeping bag and turned over so she wasn't facing him.

He knew had made a mistake somewhere, but wasn't sure where. He needed help.

After that talk that night May kept her distance from Ash. She didn't want to be hurt. Ash felt sad not having May close to him, but wasn't sure what he could do to tell her. He needed to talk to Misty before he did anything. Brock noticed this change in his friends and tried to talk to each of them about it, but neither would cooperate. He sighed and decided to let them work it out for themselves. They soon got a Pokémon Center and Ash rushed to the phones as soon as he let Nurse Joy take his Pokémon. He dialed a familiar number hoping she was in.

"_Like hello, you've reached the Cerulean City Gym this is Daisy speaking"_

"Hey Daisy, it's Ash, I was wondering if Misty is around?" Ash asked.

"_Sure, like hold on"_ Daisy said and got up.

A few minutes later Misty appeared on screen rubbing a towel through her hair.

"_Hey Ash, what's going on?"_ she asked.

"I need help Mist" Ash said.

"_Okay, tell me the problem" _Misty said.

Ash told her what happened that night and when he was done Misty just sighed.

"I know I did something wrong Mist, but I haven't a clue on what to do to solve it" Ash said before Misty could rant at him for being insensitive or something.

"_Well at least you know you made a mistake Ash. Not many guys figure that out until way later"_ Misty said.

Ash didn't know if he should take that as a compliment or not so he said nothing.

"What do I do now?" he asked.

"_Well first off, we need to have a talk about some of the do's and don'ts of a relationship"_ Misty said.

Ash nodded.

For the next twenty minutes Misty drilled Ash about what he should and shouldn't do in a relationship.

"But what can I do now?" the young trainer asked getting back to the problem at hand.

"_I think you need to talk with May"_ Misty said.

"That's great and all, but she doesn't even look at me" Ash said with a frown.

"_The you'll have to corner somehow"_ Misty said.

"Okay, what should I do after I do that?" Ash asked.

"_You then need to explain to May that you're new at this and will make mistake and hope she'll be patient with you"_ Misty said.

"That's it" Ash said.

"_Yes, but before you try and corner May you need to think really hard on what your feelings are for May since it isn't right to string her along" _Misty said.

Ash nodded.

"Thanks Mist, don't know what I'd do without you" he said.

"_Anytime Ash"_ Misty said with a smile.

Ash hung up afterwards and went to the room that they booked in the Center. He laid in a bed and thought real hard about his feelings for his friend. This was all so new to him that it gave him a bit of a headache. Emotional problems like this was outside his realm.

Meanwhile May was outside training her Pokémon. She needed to get her mind of a certain trainer that had plagued her thoughts. She was still very hurt at what happened that night. She was sure that Ash felt the same about as she did about him. But it looked like she was wrong. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that a hand on her shoulder made her jump.

"Sorry to disturb you, but you have a phone call" Nurse Joy said.

"Oh" May said.

She then followed the resident nurse and got to the phones. She wondered who would be calling her.

"Hello?"

"_Hi May, it's good to see you"_

"Misty, wow, this is a surprise" May said shocked to see the Cerulean gym leader.

"_Yeah, well, I just heard what happened" _Misty said.

"Oh, you did" May said frowning.

"_Look May, I'm not taking Ash's side or yours. But you need to think of where Ash is coming from"_ Misty said.

"What do you mean Misty?" May asked.

Misty sighed. She cared about both her friends so much, that's why she was doing this. Romantic advice was not her forte.

"_Ash is very new to this thing. Come to think of it, so are you"_ Misty said.

"Yes I know this, but what does this have to do with Ash and I?" May asked.

"_You need to be a little more lenient with Ash since this both of your first relationship"_ Misty advised.

May sighed.

"_Come on May, I know you love Ash and I know he feels the same. So it shouldn't be that hard,"_ Misty said.

May sighed again.

"_Just don't make any rash decisions May. You and Rash can a be a bit reckless and charge into thing without thinking"_ Misty said.

May nodded the hung up.

Meanwhile Ash was still thinking. He had wandered away from the Center and now was in the forest nearby. He had stopped and sat on a big boulder. He needed to really think what he wanted in a relationship with May. He liked her a lot; that he knew for sure. But other than that he had no clue.

"Man, this is harder than any Pokémon battle I've ever been in" Ash said out loud.

May was back training thinking about Misty's words.

_Was I being too hard on Ash?_ She thought.

It was later that night and Ash, May, and Brock sat in the cafeteria there very little talking going on. Once they finished eating Ash grabbed May's arm and pulled her aside.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

May just nodded.

Ash tugged May further away and soon they were in the forest right by the boulder was sitting on earlier that day.

"Ash, why are we here?" May asked looking around.

"Well, I needed a place where we can talk in private and this seemed like a good place" Ash said.

"What is it you want to talk about Ash?" May asked.

"I first want to apologize for what happened that night," Ash said earnestly.

May smiled.

"I also should apologize Ash, I was being to hard on you. I should've remembered that this is your first relationship," she said.

"It is, but you are very important to me May and I hate for whatever we have to end" Ash said.

"What do we have Ash?" May asked.

"We have a great friendship built on trust May. A friendship that was build on perilous adventures and funny moments. We have a friendship build on something that can last. We have a friendship that is build to be something more" Ash said.

May was kind of in awe of how well Ash was talking. This wasn't the dense boy only thinking about his next gym battle and badge she knew so long ago.

"May, I don't know what is going to happen in the future, but I know I want you in it no matter what" Ash said honestly.

"I want you in my future too Ash" May said.

Silence reined in and neither knew what to say to break it. But Ash was the first to break it.

"May, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

May's eyes widen.

"Really Ash, you want me to be your girlfriend?" she asked.

"I do May, I really do" Ash said with a nod.

May had tears in her eyes as she jumped and wrapped her arms around Ash's neck.

"Yes, Ash, I want to be your girlfriend" she squealed.

Ash chuckled.

"You really didn't need to do all of that May. Just a simple yes would've done," he said.

"Sorry Ash, just couldn't help it" May mumbled into Ash's neck.

Ash had his arms wrapped around May's waist and smiling down at her.

"What now Ash?" May asked.

"I, uh, I think we kiss" Ash said nervously.

May stiffen a bit at this.

"D-d-do you w-w-want to?" she asked.

"Only if you want to?" Ash asked.

"I would, if you want to Ash" May said.

Ash sighed.

"Close your eyes" he said.

May looked at her new boyfriend with a curious look.

"Just trust me May" Ash said softly.

May closed her eyes and soon she felt something press against her lips. It took a few seconds then she realized Ash was kissing her. In the back of her mind to voices that sound like Misty and Dawn shouted at her to kiss back. So she did. She tighten her arms around Ash's neck and kissed him back. She felt his arm tighten around her waist in response. When they pulled apart they were both breathing hard.

"So I guess this is the beginning?" Ash asked.

"Yes, the beginning" May said with a smile.

**End**

**A/N: done with another part. I have no idea if I'll add on another chapter to this since I have no idea where to go from here. If you have any ideas let me know. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
